A Study in Violet
by CrispyDruid
Summary: Wherein Billy and Jason get together, with a little help from an unlikely source. Yeah, yeah. Cheesy name for a Jason/Billy fic. Slash, so be warned that boys kiss boys within.
1. Prelude  Billy

Greetings! Quick apologies to those of you expecting another chap of my Airbender fic - It's in the works, just re-writing major portions... Again... ^^;;

Anyways - got a Kindle Fire for X-Mas. Been using it to read fics **all. the. time.** . Fun, but has definitely et into ficcing time. On the upside, I've found I can fic while at work. In fact - that's where this one has been written. _Entirely_. ^^;;

Naughty Crisps? Clever Crisps? *shrugs* You decide!

Anyway. I blame an author named Renee-chan for leading me into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fandom. =P She has a set of fics (Morning Glory, A Rose By Any Other Name, Taking Root and Forget Me Not) which I found quite enjoyable. ^_^ Read them over a couple nights and a weekend day, then remembered that Billy was my first TV crush and decided to write me a fic. ^^;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own MMPR. Thx!

Warnings: Slash. Teenage boys doing what they do (I was one myself, after all).

And this was supposed to be a short intro? . Whelp - Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Billy sucked in his breath as he rounded the corner into the Juice Bar in the Youth Center.<p>

Jason lay back on the exercise bench, barbell in hand, doing presses. He was dressed in a red tank top, sweat darkening the fabric in his exertion. He also wore a pair of black shorts that still somehow managed to reveal a sizable bulge, despite their loose fit.

Billy was silent as he took in the sight of his best friend, who was apparently unaware of his presence. He watched Jason's muscles ripple under the weights and his ears twitched each time the red-clad youth would grunt quietly under the strain.

Jason's reps began to slow, nearing the end of his workout. Billy walked forward, an easy smile gracing his lips and he grabbed a towel from the cart as he approached his friend.

"Here, Jase." Billy said smoothly, tossing the towel at Jason. "Looks like you could use this."

Even surprised, Jason caught the towel easily. Then Billy's heart skipped a beat as Jason's slightly surprised expression melted into the warm smile that never failed to make Billy's knees go a little wobbly.

"Thanks, Bro." Jason said in a bemused baritone that quickened Billy's already frantic pulse. "My shirt is soaked, though. Le'me take it off, first." Jason grabbed the bottom corners of his tank top and Billy stopped breathing as the red shirt lifted in seeming slow motion and began to reveal Jason's sculpted physique inch by exhilarating inch.

Billy cast an appraising gaze over the expanse of smooth, lightly tanned skin over well-defined muscle, heat rising in his cheeks. Giving his head a little shake as the shirt came over Jason's head, Billy took a deep breath. Then he grabbed the towel off Jason's lap and sat down behind Jason on the bench. "Here, Jase. Let me dry your back for you."

Jason shot a grin back over his shoulder. "Hey, thanks Billy!" Jason leaned forward and Billy's heart skipped another beat as he watched the muscles flex up close. Automatically, his mind began labelling each muscle as it moved due to his upcoming AP Anatomy test, until he stopped it with another little shake.

Billy unfolded the towel, laid it across Jason's back and began rubbing. Tentative at first, Billy gained courage after Jason let out a low, happy grunt and arched his back into the touch. Billy obliged the unspoken request and increased the pressure, turning the removal of moisture into a gentle massage.

Billy shifted, repositioning himself to accommodate his now too-tight overalls as Jason's relaxed breathing seemed to fill his ears like a soft purr. Then Billy sucked in his breath, his arms pushed gently out of the way as Jason leaned back against him. Even through his overalls and T-shirt, Billy was highly aware of the heat of Jason's skin and the weight of his body as it pressed against him.

Numbed for a moment, there was no resistance as Jason took Billy's wrists and drew the blue-clad boy's arms around his bare torso, whispering "Oh, Will... You don't know how long I've waited..."

Billy recovered quickly and grinned at the face that turned up towards him. Spreading his fingers out, Billy began kneading Jason's pectorals as he had his back just moments earlier. "However long it's been, Jason - it's been too long."

Jason gently moved Billy's hands off his pecs, down onto his abdomen, grinning. "Then let's hurry and make up for lost time, Bro."

Billy pressed his hands against Jason's flesh, feeling the musculature under the skin and grinning at the sparse line of hair that started about halfway down Jason's six-pack in a gently widening trail down to the waistband of his shorts. Billy gently petted that hair, earning a soft giggle from his best friend before reaching to slip his fingertips under the elastic...

{doo doo doo-doo doo doo}

Billy's eyes flew open at the sound of his communicator. Startled, his hands spasmed. One sent him over the edge, while the other clutched at the tissue he had been holding ready, causing him to miss his first shot. "Ah-h- Frag!" Billy quickly repositioned the tissue and caught the rest of the mess, then tried to get his breathing under control before activating the receiver.

Billy stopped short and blushed as Jason's uncharacteristically grumpy voice came over the communicator before he could sign on. "Jason here. Whadda 'ya want, Zordon?"

* * *

><p>Poor Billy - being interrupted by Super-hero duties like that. Having been re-watching the series on Netflix (fast forwarding through Rita and Kaiju scenes), I've remembered how annoying that little jingle was. Sorry, Billy! I'll make it up to you; promise! ;-)<p> 


	2. Prelude  Jason

This chap and next are the beginning of the story. Following chaps will post as manage it.

Last chap started with a fantasy, this one starts with a flashback. Go fig. =^.^= Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Last week, Billy had asked Jason to help him build some muscle. Jason had been surprised, but jumped at the chance to help out his friend. And because Billy was embarrassed to be seen lifting weights, they had received permission to stay after hours at the Youth Centre and were the only two people left in the building.<p>

Half an hour later, Billy's new blue tank top was soaked with sweat but the boy's smile beamed, eyes bright behind his glasses. "Thank you again for the morphinominal physical instruction, Jason. I can veritably feel my muscle mass increasing as we converse."

Jason's eyebrow tugged down as he half-smiled. "I'm not _entirely_ sure what you just said bro, but I think you're welcome." Jason clapped Billy on the shoulder and smiled fully. "Now - go hit the showers while I put this stuff away."

Billy nodded and left at what Jason thought of as a 'scamper'. Jason shook his head and grinned at Billy's excitement. _'That boy is just too cute. If we can just help him build a little self-confidence out of costume - he'd be snapped up in no time.'_

Jason secured the barbell and removed the weight plates, reflecting on his own relationship status. He had just broken up with his second (ever) girlfriend and between his new job as Power Ranger and a distinct lack of girls - or boys, he reminded himself - that he felt attracted to, he had decided to take a break from the dating scene.

Jason finished putting the weights away and wiped the bench off, then quietly made his own way to the showers. He started peeling his shirt off on his way into the shower room, tossing it on a bench between lockers and had hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts when he looked up.

Standing in front of Jason was Billy, coming out of the shower. Towel wrapped around the back of his neck and hanging over one shoulder, Billy stood frozen like a deer in the headlights, one arm stuck in the middle of drying his hair and naked as the day he was born.

Jason froze too, except for his eyes which commenced to take in every detail of Billy's body almost on their own. Billy's hair was a mass of wet, straggly brown where Billy had paused, just beginning to dry it. Tan lines circled Billy's upper arms and his neck around where the edges of his T-shirts would be when dressed. The rest of Billy's skin was as white as Jason had ever seen with the barest pink tinge from just having been through a hot shower. Billy's normally non-visible body hair stood out when wet as short, dark trails against his pale arms, legs, chest and stomach.

Last - but certainly not least, as Jason could see - was Billy's not-insignificant endowment, surrounded by a straggly mane of pubic hair. An endowment that was, under Jason's semi-involuntary inspection, becoming excited.

Jason's mind finally clicked over. _'If Billy's uncomfortable showering with others, this is probably why. Poor kid's got enough to worry about, without being accused of being gay because of a N.A.R.B._'(1) Just as Billy started to thaw, his hands moving down to cover himself, Jason resumed his own motion and removed his shorts and underwear.

Billy froze again while Jason stood a moment and let Billy take in his own nudity '_Fair is fair, after all.'_ then smiled and walked past Billy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "No worries, bro. We all get those from time to time."

Even edge-on, Jason could see that Billy blushed at the acknowledgement of his erection, turning bright pink from neck to about mid-torso. "And, with how many naked guys I've seen, consider it my expert opinion that you don't have anything to be embarrassed about." Jason clapped Billy on the back and went in to shower. By the time Jason had finished his shower, Billy had already packed his things and left.

* * *

><p>Now, one week and three workouts with Billy later, Jason leaned against the shower wall. Although Billy made each session and was making good progress, he had seemed more nervous working with Jason since their encounter and had taken to going home to shower instead of using the Youth Centre's facilities.<p>

Jason had done all he could to help make Billy comfortable again around him - but Billy always managed to change the subject whenever Jason tried to talk about it. This added a little twinge of guilt to Jason's own problem caused by the incident - the fact that Jason hadn't been able to get his candid view of his best friend's body out of his head. '_Speaking of which...'_ Jason moved his hand down to grip himself in the next step of his brand new post-shower ritual. Jason began the first down stroke and a shiver ran though his body at the sensation. He conjured to his mind's eye the slow pan down Billy's body and-

{doo doo do-do doo doo!}

Jason growled into the empty shower room and slammed a fist into the tiles behind him in frustration. Pushing off, Jason prowled to his communicator, trying to rein in his temper on the way. Not wholly successful, Jason growled as he pressed the talk button.

"Jason here. Whadda 'ya want, Zordon?"

* * *

><p>Wow, Zordon! Two for one! Well done, m'lord Wank-killington.<p>

I'm so evil. =)

Anyway, that's the same page there at the end as broke into the end of Billy's fantasy last chapter. Read one more chapter to finish the first part of the story! =3

(1) N.A.R.B. stands for **N**o **A**pparent **R**eason **B**oner. I picked it up from my senior friend in High School Band, when he was trying to help me with my fear of changing into/out of uniform with all the other boys freshman year. To cut a long story short (in before too late) I don't know if he knew that I had a perfectly apparent reason for a boner or not, but it helped. =) If you're reading this thanks - and you know who you are. =^.~=


	3. Prelude Trouble

Here we go - last piece of the first piece of the main piece of the piece ofthepieceofthepiece.

~Ahem!~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jason here. Whadda 'ya want, Zordon?" Jason growled at the interruption.<p>

"**JASON. THERE IS A POWER SURGE IN THE MORPHIN GRID. ARE THE OTHER RANGERS ONLINE?**"

"B-Billy here, Zordon." Jason arched a brow at Billy's breathless tone. "R-receiving 3x2. Your transmission is fracturing, Zordon. Can Alpha boost the signal?"

"**UNFORTUNATELY NOT, BILLY. TRANSMISSION IS ALREADY AT FULL POWER.**"

"_Ay-yae-yae!"_

"Zordon sounds fine to me, Billy. I'm still at the Youth Centre, though." Jason's temper at being interrupted faded as his curiosity took over.

"You're halfway across town towards the Command Centre, then. Kimberly and Trini said they were going to the mall, which is as far from me as you are, but in the opposite direction. And Zack said something about a date - he didn't say where - but since most of the fine dining is on that side of town too, I doubt they're even being notified of a transmission." Jason thought he could hear tissues being pulled out of a box in the background of Billy's transmission.

"**YOU MAY BE CORRECT, BILLY. WE CAN LOCK ONTO JASON'S SIGNAL, BUT CAN ONLY TEMPORARILY LOCK ONTO YOURS. THE OTHERS AREN'T DETECTABLE AT ALL.**"

A chill of fear ran down Jason's spine. "Zordon - this has to be Rita, right? What if she's already done something to the others?"

A hint of his fear must have bled into his voice, because Billy came back with a comforting tone. "I'm worried too, Jason. But let's not run off on wild speculation. Zordon - do you and Alpha have any idea where the surge is coming from?"

"**WE THINK IT'S COMING FROM NEAR OR IN THE ABANDONED THEATRE.**"

"If we take care of the surge, then we can find the others, right Billy? The old theatre's about halfway between here and Billy's house. Can you teleport us there?"

"**NO - THE INTERFERENCE IS TOO GREAT. ALSO, I STRONGLY URGE YOU NOT TO MORPH AS WE DON'T KNOW WHAT DAMAGE THE POWER SURGE COULD CAUSE IF YOU ATTEMPT TO TAP INTO IT IN THE AREA.**"

"I'll leave now, Jason - we can meet each other there." Billy sounded like he was moving around as he spoke and Jason could swear he heard two buckles clinking as he did.

Jason shook his head, worry for his friends and team-mates foremost in his mind. "No. you'd get there first, you're closer. Alpha: I want you to use one of those temporary locks you're getting on Billy to teleport him here to the Youth Centre. Then we'll go together to the Theatre. It'll be safer that way."

"Jason! I can take care of myself, and-" Jason winced at the defensive sputter from Billy before Zordon cut him off.

"**I MUST AGREE WITH JASON, BILLY. ALPHA IS TRANSPORTING YOU NOW. GOOD LUCK, RANGERS.**"

Jason panicked. "No, wait! I-" "Negative, Zordon-"

* * *

><p>Three for three, there Zordon. Way to ignore the plight of the common teenager during his 'Alone Time'.<p>

I am _so _**evil**. =)))

Anyway - there's the three chaps that make the beginning of the story. After this will get more narrative and exposition-y - and less of me mercilessly tormenting my two favourite rangers. =^.^= Vm

Also - my Firefox spell-chequer is apparently British. Pip pip, cherry-o and all that rubbish! ^_^ Vm


End file.
